biohazard_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Ashford
Alfred Ashford just wanted to be with his sister and nothing more. Lord Alfred Ashford was the seventh head of the Ashford dynasty, a prestigious European noble house. Alfred was the unintended consequence of Lord Alexander Ashford's research into genetic engineering, the goal of which to create his sister, Alexia. Publicly, they were his children, and thus grandchildren of Edward Ashford, one of the founders of the Umbrella Corporation. He developed a reputation later in life as a brutal dictator. Biography Alfred was born in 1971 along with his twin sister, Alexia. Both were the result of their father Alexander's genetic experiments, which used the preserved DNA of the ancient Ashford matriarch, Veronica and a modified version of a gene influencing human intelligence. This had hopes of creating an heir capable of restoring the once-glorious name of the Ashford family. While Alexia displayed genius-level intelligence, exactly as Alexander had desired, Alfred demonstrated above-average intelligence, though not exceptional. Both children were raised in the first years of their lives in the lavish surroundings of their family manor, between classes unsuitable for children so young, and Alfred grew idolizing Alexia and scorning the rest of the world. Creating a monster Wandering off around the Antarctic Base's underground mansion at the tender age of ten, he found a secret hall that was to be opened with three family gems that rested within the Ashford family tree. Reasoning that something extremely valuable was to be found, he found a way to secure his father's gem, and eventually, wielding all three gems, he opened the secret corridor, finding undeniable evidence of the truth behind his and his sister's birth. Growing insane because of this revelation, he aided his sister in abducting their father and injecting him with the initial strains of the t-Veronica virus, causing Alexander to mutate into the corrupted abomination known as Nosferatu. Realizing the mistakes Alexia had committed during the experiments, the twins had a secret room added to hold their father. Eventually, Alexia found out how to properly control the viral corruption, but the process involved fifteen years in cryo-stasis. Seeing no other choice to complete her mad dream of goddess hood but to go ahead, she had Alfred seal her in the desired stasis in the underground section of the Antarctic laboratory and feign her death. Nurturing the insanity Without his sister, and left the sole-remaining member of the Ashford dynasty, Alfred's mental stability deteriorated over the years. He became embittered, sadistic, and psychotic, though this did not stop him from journeying to England to graduate from a respectable university in 1993. This was in 1994 during the overseeing of the construction of his private residence and the prison camp that his psychological trauma from Alexia's departure became clear - his mind shattered, Alfred had formed a second persona. In his private time, he retreated into the Alexia persona, living in the private residence built for her and having "conversations" with the Alfred persona. The private residence was so important to him and Alexia's relationship that he had everyone in the construction project eliminated to prevent knowledge of the mansion spreading. "Alexia" wore womanly clothes, being mistaken by Alfred's new secretary, Robert Dawson, for the practically-mythical woman. Alfred's reaction to hearing that someone knew about Alexia was particularly negative. In his public life, Alfred ran the prison camp as its Commandant, where his increasingly distorted mind became "involved". Eventually, he would use the camp for great sadism and cruelty, using it as punishment for Robert Dawson, as well as enforcing executions and bizarre forms of torture. Alfred did not act on impulses directly, however, instead using the prison camp's schizophrenic anatomist to perform ritualistic torture on his and the company's enemies, providing him with drugs to use. 1998 The true breakdown started when Rockfort Island was attacked shortly after Claire Redfield was transferred. Relating the two facts, he considered them to be effect and cause. Because of this, clad in his military-style uniform, and wielding a sniper rifle, he attempted to hunt her and Steve Burnside down. This madness came to a climax when, in his Alexia state, attempted to kill the duo in the twins' old playroom; he caught sight of his reflection in a mirror without his wig, smeared in make-up, and came to the realization the Alexia he had known from after the cryo-stasis was nothing more than a schizophrenic delusion of his own mind. Irrationally blaming Claire and Steve, he continued to attack them, both by releasing an Tyrant to kill them, and by redirecting their escape plane to the Umbrella Corporation Antarctic Labs. There, he once again tried to snipe the two down, but received a fatal wound from Steve, who was merely retaliating in self-defense. Alfred then was thrown down the long elevator shaft and ended in the cryostatic chamber where his sister lay in cryogenic sleep. He was once again reunited with his sister before he died in his sister's arms. Alfred's body was later discovered by Chris Redfield in the cryostatic chamber. Further Trivias *In an early version of the story, his original name was Hilbert Krueger. *When cross-dressing in Code: Veronica, Alfred simply reuses his sister's model, minus her choker; in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Alfred dons a unique model when dressing as his sister, featuring masculine features and the addition of a corset to give his body a feminine look. *In The Darkside Chronicles, Alexia strangled him with her tentacles, in sharp contrast to CODE: Veronica, in which he died in her arms. Her only remark on this fratricide was an off-handed comment that "He wasn't much fun. He couldn't even wake me up on time!" Gallery tumblr_lpzdesjW3M1qh9ksxo1_500.jpg|Twins. tumblr_ltthv0iDBX1qixkrmo1_1280.jpg|Be Happy. tumblr_lq2e2tNlDp1qixkrmo1_1280.png|Canon. Category:Male Category:Dead Category:Crossdresser Category:Resident Evil Code Veronica